iPod Shuffle Numba 2
by alltotheone
Summary: Haha. Here's another iPod Shuffle fanfic. Read it and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy. Okie. I think that these iPod shuffle stories work better for me, so I'm going to do another one. Haha. Wish me luck :]**

**

* * *

**

**A Guide to Marine Life ~Falling Up**

A black Cadillac SUV pulled up and out stepped Zachary Goode. He entered the scene of the 'crime'. Or so that was what the CIA told the media. Really, there was a terrorist holding many innocent people hostage with a large bomb. He walked by the shattered windows, noticed the debris on the floor. What a tragedy. He had no idea why the CIA called for him to come though. The sunlight touched something and it glimmered. Zach went to inspect what it was. A heart shaped pendant, but it was covered in dirt. _Oh no. Please, no! _screamed Zach mentally as he furiously wiped the dirt off the necklace. _It can't be her's. Someone else must have dropped it_ Zach frantically thought. when all the layers of dirt were wiped off, he saw the C + Z etched on its surface. The necklace slipped out of his hands and clattered on the floor. NOOOOOOOOOOO! yelled Zach in supreme agony. The chief walked over with a solemn look on his face and Zach knew it was true. Oh God, it was true. Zach started sobbing. Everyone turned away, unable to see the CIA's top spy cry.

**Second Chance ~Faber Drive**

Cammie was driving her Red BMW along the I-10 freeway, escaping her past and Zach. She turned on the radio and heard a familiar voice. Zach. _I really screwed it up with my girlfriend. I thought she cheated on me, and I didn't bother to listen to her side of the story. Cammie. Babe, I'm so sorry. Actually, sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. I'm BEGGING you to come back. Everything was a mistake. Please._ _I lost my phone and I didn't see that message. You know how I am. I'm not the type to express my emotions. But you have to believe me when I say that I love you. All those times you tried to pry into my cold heart, I should've let you in. I need you. I can't live without you. Come back to me._

_That boy really screwed me over _thought Cammie. I gave him my heart. I gave him my everything. Does he really think I can give him a second chance?

"How can I give you another chance when I already gave you everything before? I have nothing left to give. You threw it all away!" screamed Cammie, attracting attention from the other drivers.

**Give Him Up ~Faber Drive**

I, Grant Newman, have to watch my British Bombshell get hurt and abused by this no good scum bag. She sits at home everyday waiting for her _beloved _and _trustworty_ husband to come home. Little does she know, when he says he's working late, he's at the bar grinding some whore. Each time, a different girl. And yet, each day when he comes home, faking fatigue, she jumps up and rushes over to him, begging for a kiss. Grant looks at them from his car in disgust. She doesn't realize that he is the one for her. He's always been there for her. She has to give him up. She just has to. She's falling deeper and deeper into waste and destruction. She needs to give him up. NOW.

**Zero Gravity ~David Archuleta**

Zach felt as light as a feather. After meeting and KISSING the Chameleon, he felt like the air. Nothing could bring him down from this dreamy state. Everything disappeared, even his troubles, when he was with Cammie. All that was there was Cammie and him. He forgot about his deceased parents, the Circle, EVERYTHING. He usually gave a cocky comment about everything, but a glance at Cammie shut him up immediately. Things used to look black and white for him, but when she entered his life, shades of grey appeared. She brought confusing, complications, but also brought him to question his life and what he was taught. She is his drug, bringing him away from all the troubles. With her, nothing wrong can happen. It's zero gravity.

**In A Moment ~Chris Sligh**

Zach and the rest of the 'boys' invited Cammie and the 'girls' over to Zach's house. They formed a small band and were planning on singing one song to their girls that expressed all their feelings for them. Zach was singing. When the doorbell rang, Zach opened the door and smirked. He walked down to his basement and the girls followed suit. The door banged closed behind them. The girls starting giggling at the setup and sat down in the black leather couches. "This song is from all of us to you" said the guys.

Zach and the band started. His deep rich voice filled the basement. _It's love that pulls us through _sang Zach. As cheesy as it was, it was totally true. Though each boy had his own way of hiding his emotions, the girls had their own ways of finding the guy's soft side. Their love and will brought each guy happiness. And they would never forget that. _In a moment _ended Zach.

**Crush ~David Archuleta **

Josh Abrams watched Cammie and Zach walk hand and hand along the sidewalk. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he still crushed on Cammie. When they talked on the phone, it seemed like they could talk forever. When they walked side by side, their hands seem to attract each other like magnets and just click together. _Will this crush ever go away?_ he pondered. When they were at the carnival, they had a lot of fun. But did she think they were just friends? Or were they something more? When she returned to the academy, did she ever think of him? I know I shouldn't be crushing on a girl like you, but I just can't seem to walk away. When I look at you every time you're in Roseville, do you catch your breath? Do you ever think of what we could be? Because I do. And I know, this crush will never disappear.

**You Raise Me Up ~Celtic Woman**

Zach Goode. As annoying and cocky as he is, I love him. Yes, I, Cameron Morgan, loves him. I can be myself around him. Whenever I'm sad and troubles bother me, he comes to rescue me like my knight. He makes me forget about those painful memories of losing a father. He brings me joy. He makes me strong. He raises me up to more than I can be. I feel invincible, like no one can harm my happiness when I'm with him. I feel like I can stand on mountains and control the seas. Yes, he makes me feel this way. He is my sunlight. He gives me energy and strength. He makes me feel important. I can't imagine a life without him. It hurts to think of being away from him. He always listens to my troubles and never makes fun of them. Why? Because he knows what it's like to lose someone you love. He lost two. Both his parents. He understands me, and I understand him. He is the one.

* * *

**GAHH! Ok. It's over. Now please review and tell me what you think. *crosses fingers for reviews***

**GRACIAS :]**


	2. AN: Goodbye FF

**Hi all.**

I would like to thank EVERYONE out there in FanFiction land who has supported me and my stories from my first ever chapter through my hiatus. And I feel terribly guilty when I say that I will not be returning to FF anytime soon.

Instead of removing my account along with the stories that come with it, I'm leaving them here, after much debate. Truthfully, I don't like my stories because I wrote them in middle school/ high school and just the level of writing makes me cringe. But if anyone finds my works being plagiarized out in the world wide web, I'd deeply appreciate some notice.

So adieu, my FF lovlies.

You can come find me on **FP**, if you wish. Fair warning: I've not written anything. But if you do, message me for my user.

Much **love**, much _joy_, much happiness,

Jennifer(:


End file.
